Prince from the Past
by BigHolcdogg
Summary: Takes place after Soul Calibur II. The Prince of Persia has arrived in the future. What will happen, and how will he get back? Read and reviews thanks
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**Hey everyone this is my first fic for this site so lets get some reviews coming. I need to know if you like my stuff. I don't own Soul Calibur, Prince of Persia, or anything related so no sueing. I'm going to warn you, some fan favorite/ major characters will die in this fic. This is taking place after SC II and inbewteen PoP:SoT and PoP:WW. A lot of things happening in this fic will depend on what I think happened in SC II so if you don't like it, to bad this is just half of what I think happened and half of what I want to happen. So read it, enjoy it, and review it. Thanks.**_

The prince has been running for what seems like months while it's only been a week. He wasn't sure what it was but he was sure of it's purpose, it wanted him dead and nothing else. The prince has been able to escape it to this point but he wasn't sure he could continue. For the first time in his life the prince was truly scared. It had chased him all the way from his home in Babylon to this distant land. The cloaked prince stood on a beach in the dead of the night. One of his eyes where covered by his hood and you could still see the mystical amulet implanted in the chest of his armor. He wasn't sure where he was, he was just glad he hasn't seen the Dahaka in a while. He has arrived at some docks so he figured he could get something to eat and drink.

He saw a group of sailors standing close to a boat behind them some crates and barrels. The prince then started to approach them. "Excuse me," said the prince "I'm from a far away land and I was wondering if I could buy some food and drink from you?" The sailors agreed and where about ready to open up some of the crates when the prince got a chill down his spine. He turned around and saw exactly what he thought it would be. A large black cloud hugging the ground was approaching quickly. "No, how did it find me!" The prince yelled as he started to back away. He then turned and started to run. The group of sailors were confused as it but when they saw the black cloud they realized something was wrong. The prince then noticed a boat about ready to leave the dock. He turned and saw the dahaka rise up and smack all of the sailors into the sea. It then started to run after the prince. Adrenaline started to pump through the prince's body, every time the dahaka appeared he honestly thought it would be the end of him. He had reached the water, he took a step in to the water and jumped at the side of the boat. As his feet hit the boat he started to run up the side of it, he had almost jumped on to the boat when the foot that got wet lost it's grip. He then slipped forward and hit his chest square on the rail. He then saw the mystical sands of time swirling around him as he fell into the sea. He then blacked out he thought this was the end of his life.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter-1: The Beginning

**Authors note:** _I do not own Soul Calibur, Prince of Persia or anything related._

Maxi stared out into the sea looking at the spot where his ship last floated.

'_I have revenged you all,' _He thought to himself remembering his dead crewman '_This time for good.'_ He looked back at his fight with Astaroth. _'This time he will stay dead.' _

He hoped as he remembered. He looked down and saw the scar going across his stomach.

"Oh my god that is huge!" he yelled out as he realized exactly how big it was.

Maxi was in India in a place he calls the harbor of souls. He defeated Astaroth over a month ago but he still remembered it like it was yesterday. Astaroth was bigger then he remembered, but Maxi didn't care. He looked at him and yelled "Hey freak!"

Astaroth turned and saw this little man dressed in white "Who are you, you puny insect?"

"Maybe this will remind you." Maxi said as he charged pulling out his nun chuku. He jumped and brought his right arm back, he then brought down the weapon with tremendous force. Astaroth simply glanced it to the side. Maxi quickly recoverd as he went behind his back and took the nun chuku into his left hand. He then brought his weapon up and hit Astaroth in the chin as he turned around. Astaroth was forced to take a couple steps back he then regained his footing and started to rub his chin.

"Hm, not bad." Astaroth said as he rotated his shoulders and prepared for battle.

"I'm not even started yet." replied Maxi with a smirk. He then swung his nun chuku around and caught it in his armpit. "Let's continue." Astaroth then swung his Axe Horizontly at Maxi's torso. Maxi dodged it by dunking underneath the massive axe. He could feel the wind rush by and mees up his hair. While still croutched he charged straight at Astaroth as Maxi got closer he stood up and brought his nun chuku straight at his left rib. Astaroth flinched a little but Maxi wasn't done yet. His nun chuku bounced of Astaroth but Maxi got it under control enough to take it across his back right shoulder and catch it with his left hand. He then swung it all the way from there into Astaroth's right rib.

Astaroth was infuriated at this point. He brought his right knee into Maxi's chest which caused him to lose his breath and jump back from the force of the blow. Astaroth capatilized on the situation and brought down his axe vertically at Maxi. Lucky for Maxi he saw this coming and jumped back but not enough to completly dodge the blow. He took a deep slash across the stomach. Maxi grabbed his stomach and bent over a little in pain.

"You're finished you worm!" Astaroth yelled as he brought down Kulutes down vertically to finish this fight off.

"Yeah right!" Maxi yelled back as he side stepped left. He then jumped on top of the axe and ran up it a little until he jumped off and swung Soryuju at Astaroth's face strking him in jaw. When he landed he unleashed a furious combo on to Astaroth's mid section. The blows were coming so quick Astaroth could only back up.

"You are the one finished." Maxi said with a smirk as he brought his weapon up. He then brought Soryuju down with tremedous force hitting Astaroth in his head. This blow was so powerful Astaroth was forced to bend down. With Astaroth in this postion Maxi then brought Soryuju back up with every last bit of strength he had left. The blow completly connected and sent Astaroth into air. He landed roughly on his back and dropped his weapon. Maxi stood there and looked down at him, waiting to see if he would get back up. He didn't move. Maxi had won this time his revenge was complete.

As he turned around and started to walk away, his normal white clothes now colored a blood red due to the large wound on his stomach, a sudden rush came on to him. A flood of memories returned. Memories of Kilik and Xiagxua. He could not belive what he had sacrificed in the sake of revenge.

But that was all in the past now as Maxi shook his head clear of the memories. He had came here to honor his dead friends and comrades.Then suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eye.

He ran to it. As he got closer he realized it was a man wearing a cloak. He must of washed up shore his boat must of crashed some where near here. Maxi rolled him over to check if he was alive. He noticed a strange amulet in his armor but immeadiatly checked if he was breathing. He still was and even better he was regaining conscience.

"Hey buddy are you alright?" Maxi asked the man.

"Yes I'm fine." he responded as he sat up and looked around "But where am I. I've only been out for at most ten minutes I couldn't of gotten that far. Wait where is the Dahaka?" The man flew to his feet and looked around. "It is gone. I thought I was done."

Maxi was very confused at this point. "Umm... what are you talking about? What is a Dahakahaka what ever?"

The man turned and looked at Maxi with a very cold stare "Where have you taken me?" he then took out his blades and pointed the longer one at Maxi.

**_Hey lets get some reviews. This is my first fic on this site so I'd like to know how you are all responding Thanks for reading this anyway._**


	3. A Battle

Chapter 2: A Battle

_**I do not own Soul Calibur, Prince of Persia, or anything related**_

****He has awaken in a unfamiliar land with a strange man standing beside him. The first thought through his head was were am I. That was quickly replaced with fear of the Dahaka. Once he realized that it was gone he started to wonder who this man was and why this man was so interested in his well being. He then sprung to his feet and did the only thing he could think of.

He drew his swords and pointed one of them at this strange man. "Where have you taken me?" He asked coldly while staring at the man. There was no way he could of gotten this far away in such a short time. That is without some kind of interference. Why would this man take him, what was his motivation?

"I didn't take you anywhere." replied the man who started to reach behind his back. He then pulled out a strange looking weapon. It was simply two sticks held together by a chain. If that was the only weapon he had he will be tasting the blade of the Prince of Persia.

Maxi couldn't believe this man. Maxi came all the way over here just to help this man and all he could do was threaten him with his swords. Maxi was going to show him how he responded to threats.

Maxi Then put on a little show for this man by spinning his Nun Chuku around going behind his back, and across his shoulders multiple times and multiple ways. He then ended it by catching it in his right armpit.

"Are you sure you want to throw away your life?" asked Maxi as he smirked. He could tell this man has never seen anything like him before. But Maxi has only shown him a show. If he thought that was all Maxi had, this fight was over before it had begun.

The prince was impressed, he had no idea that weapon could be used like this man just demonstrated. But he was all style no substance. He couldn't possibly block his blades with that, all the prince had to do was get a solid hit on him.

The man then charged. He brought the blade in his right hand back and swung it towards Maxi's shoulder. Maxi couldn't believe he tried such an obvious attack. Maxi stretched out Soryuju and blocked the blade with the chain on his nun chuku. He then pushed back the blade and made the man back up. He was a fool for trying a attack like that, maybe he wasn't as good as Maxi originally thought.

The prince was dumbfounded. _'He blocked my blade with two sticks and a chain. I can't believe it. This will take all of my strength.' _Prince thought to him self. He then formulated a plan he once again charged, but this time before he reached him he performed an ariel and landed right behind the man. He then brought his blade up, but the man was quicker then he thought as he dodged the attack by spinning left and ended up staring the prince in the eyes.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"You can call me the Prince of Persia. Since you know my name, tell me yours." The Prince replied.

"I've never heard of Persia, but my name is Maxi." and with that Maxi charged. The prince was confused how could he of never heard of Persia. The kingdom was so large. He didn't have time to ponder this though as he then started charging at Maxi. Maxi swung his Nun Chuku horizontally, but the prince ducked under the attack. He then pushed himself up with one arm and swung his blade at Maxi's shins. Maxi was surprised by this but was still able to jump and avoid the attack. While Maxi was in the air he brought Soryuju into the Prince's ribs. The Prince fell onto the ground stomach first, but didn't stay there very long. He quickly pushed himself up and got ready to attack again. _'How can that weapon be that useful? Plus he's almost as quick as me_.' The Prince thought to himself. Maxi was already on him as he finished his thought. The Prince then quickly Jumped backwards, doing half a flip, landed on his hands and vaulted himself backwards landing on his feet. As quickly as he landed he lunged his right arm forward sending his sword towards Maxi's chest. Maxi leaned to his left and dodged the sword but before he could recover the Prince brought his sword back towards his body and sent his elbow into Maxi's chest. Maxi was already off balance due to his previous dodge, and this attack sent him stumbling backwards. Maxi then tripped and fell on his ass.

"Huh, you are the quickest fighter I have ever seen. Why have you come here?" Maxi asked as he stood.

"Isn't the better question why have you taken me, and why have you never heard of the great Persia?" The prince answered with another question.

"I promise I haven't taken you anywhere, I didn't even know who you were until you told me. And the is no place I know of called Persia." Maxi answered with a sound of annoyance to his voice. The prince has almost forgotten about the words they exchanged during the battle. He answered his question because he didn't sense any deceit in his voice.

"Do you have a map on which you could show me our current location?" The Prince asked.

"Yeah sure." Maxi said as he walked over to his supplies. He then pulled out his map and showed his where they were.

"This is not right." The Prince stated with panic, "That is where I was before I blacked out. Tell me what do you call the area here?" The prince asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that are some ruins there of some fabulous palaces there." When the Prince heard those words, his heart sank. The area he pointed to was his home, it was Persia.

"What have the sands done to me now."

**_Author notes: Thanks Gundam for the review hope you like this chapter as much as the previous two. Keep the reviews coming. If you don't like something tell me about in a constructive manner. I will listen to all people. I will get the nest chapter up A.S.A.P. Thanks!_**


	4. A Quest

_**I do not own Soul Calibur, Prince of Persia or anything related.**_

Chapter 3: A Quest

"What have the sands done to me now?" Asked the Prince.

"What does that mean?" Maxi asked. First he finds this guy on the beach, then he attacks him, and now he's yelling at the sand. _'This guy is crazy.'_ Maxi thought to himself.

The Prince then turned and looked at him. "Let me explain. I am from a kingdom called Persia, we are from the area I pointed to on the map."

"But I told you there is nothing there now except ruins." Maxi said with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, I know." The Prince replied, "I am from the past."

"What? That's impossible."

"No it is not, I'm afraid it more than possible." The prince then pointed to the amulet in the center of his armor. The amulet was cracked. "This amulet carries the sands of time. One day as my father's army was conquering another nation I found a mystical dagger and a hourglass. Using the dagger I found foolishly opened the hourglass releasing the sands. I from there had to kill everyone I knew and loved. While I was there I met a girl named Farah. This was her Amulet. To make a long story short I used the sands to rewind time before the palace incident happened. I then gave the dagger back and received this amulet. Shortly after the incident, a strange black creature started to chase me. I have recently found out it's name to be the Dahaka."

Elsewhere in a area around Europe, a black cloud had just arrived. It sensed it primary target to be a long distance away. Then suddenly it felt another being interfering with the progression of the time line. It went straight towards the other being.

Al Simmons has been in the past for a while. "Dahm, why can't I find this stupid sword." He cursed to himself as he continued searching. He had a chance at it before but was defeated by a strange demon named Nightmare. The only reason he was still alive was due to a crazy Frenchman named Rapheal. Al Simmons, who now was known as Spawn, had passed out and didn't see who won between the two, and didn't really care he was after Soul Edge and that was it.

He then felt something coming up behind him. He turned around and readied his Ax. All he saw was a strange black cloud. "What the Hell?" Spawn questioned out loud as he approached the cloud. Before he knew what happened a large black creature appeared from inside the cloud. "Where were you hiding?" Yelled Spawn as he jumped back. As soon as he landed a tentacle wrapped around his ankle. The Dahaka picked up Spawn, slammed him down onto the ground, and knocked the wind out of him causing him to drop his ax. Spawn then grabbed for his ax but it was to late, the Dahaka drew him into the nothingness inside of it's own body.

It then once again found it's primary target and went after him. He can no longer be allowed to disrupt the time line. He must die.

"And that's how I arrived here." The Prince finished his story. Maxi was obvisouly confused but had the basic idea. "I need to find a way back, do you have any ideas?"

Maxi was still sorting it all out but spatted out "I don't, but I think I know somebody who might." The only person Maxi could think of was Kilik. A person who just recently returned to his memory. _'He probably doesn't know anything about time travel but if anyone could think of a plan it would be Kilik.' _He thought to himself.

"Well then let's go find him shall we?" said the prince as he pointed off in the distance. "Where is he?"

"Well I'm not sure but we could go check near the ruins of the Ling Sheng Su temple. It's not that far away." Maxi said. "It's in that direction." he pointed north.

"All right lets go." He said as he started walking in the direction Maxi pointed. They then embarked on a quest to return the Prince to the past.

"One last question." Maxi said as they walked. "Is that thing leaking?" He said as he pointed to the amulet.

_'What is this power you sense my sword.' _The demon thought as he stared at his sword. It had sensed a power it hasn't felt in a long time. _'I must find it.' _He then decided within himself. The demon then started walking in what ever direction his sword took him. _'I will be unstoppable with that.'_


End file.
